La tentative de meurtre loupée de Voldemort
by Litany Riddle
Summary: OS Un Voldemort plus étrange que d'habitude qui se ballade dans Londres et qui tombe par le plus pur des hasard sur Harry Potter, ça donne... ceci ! A prendre au 666ème degré.


La tentative de meurtre loupée de Voldemort.

Un homme très grand, avec des lunettes noires qui lui mangeaient le visage s'assit à la terrasse d'un café londonien et commanda un café crème.

Voldemort avait l'habitude de se promener dans Londres au hasard de ses envies. Errer conviendrait mieux. Il allait là où le portaient ses pas, ce mélangeant à la foule bruyante des citadins. Il lui arrivait même de passer des heures assis sur le trottoir, à regarder les passants. Certains le regardaient, d'autres pas. On ne lui adressait jamais la parole ; une sombre aura émanait de lui et agissait comme un repoussoir.

Sauf une fois où une petite vieille lui avait confié son chat quelques minutes, mais il ne l'avait jamais revue. Le chat était noir, il l'avait gardé. Il l'avait appelé Balthazar. Cet animal était mort depuis des années, et ce jour là, il avait ressenti plus de tristesse que d'habitude : ce jour là avait aussi marqué les sorciers comme étant le jour le plus sanglant de la guerre, un véritable massacre…

Voldemort n'aimait pas ces sorties, mais elles lui étaient indispensables. Il venait "sentir" la vie. Juste la sentir vibrer autour de lui. Pressé par des corps, au milieu de toute cette agitation, il se sentait extrêmement calme, mais vide. Comme un rocher dans le lit d'une rivière, la vie coulait autour de lui sans jamais le pénétrer. Tous ces gens passaient leur temps à courir derrière des futilités, mais il les enviait. Lui avait l'impression d'être coupé du monde. Il avait l'impression de ne pas être vraiment vivant. Peut-être le poids de l'immortalité le rendait trop solitaire pour être humain ?

La mélancolie s'emparait de lui dans ces moments là. La vieille tristesse ancrée au plus profond de lui ressortait et lui sautait à la gorge. Cette tristesse avec laquelle il était né… Comme un boulet attaché à son âme pour l'éternité. Son atmosphère personnelle lui paraissait lourde comme l'air d'un caveau, alors que la légèreté du monde dansait autour de lui, le narguant. Il ressortait de ces expéditions introspectives accablé de fatalité. Il mettait parfois des semaines à se remettre de cette lassitude.

* * *

Une jeune fille en mini jupe dévoilant des jambes sublimes et moulant de très jolies fesses passa près de lui et attira son attention. Elle était entourée de deux garçons et riait avec eux. Ils étaient tous trois rayonnants de joie, confiants en leur amitié. Voldemort essaya de se rappeler s'il avait été heureux comme cela un jour, mais aucun souvenir ne vint à sa rencontre. La jalousie lui donna envie de tuer les jeunes gens. La vue d'un bonheur dont il était exclu lui semblait parfois insupportable.

Soudain, le jeune homme à la gauche de la jeune fille porta ses mains à son front avec une grimace douloureuse. Voldemort le détailla attentivement. Ces cheveux noirs, ces lunettes rondes et ces yeux d'un vert si profond où il avait vu la mort un soir d'Halloween... C'était Harry Potter !

Cela ne faisait qu'un an qu'il l'avait vu, mais pourtant le jeune sorcier lui paraissait bien changé. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il ne l'ait pas reconnu avant : il semblait beaucoup plus mature.

Voldemort pensa qu'il n'aurait plus une occasion pareille de le tuer. Seulement en y regardant bien, les trois jeunes gens trainaient dans leur sillage toute une marée de rouquins au goût vestimentaire très limité (il y en avait un qui portait un kilt écossais) et plusieurs autres personnes. Comme il ne se sentait pas d'attaque pour justement attaquer toute la garde rapprochée de Monsieur Je-survis-toujours-aux-plans-géniaux-de-Lord-Voldemort-juste-pour-lui-gâcher-la-vie et qu'évidement il n'avait pas de mangemort sous la main pour appuyer sur un zoli tatouage et que le gamin pouvait s'évaporer dans la nature d'un instant à l'autre, il décida d'utiliser ses neurones mégalomaniaque.

Il se leva, posa un billet de 10 £ sur la table et partit à la chasse au Harry Potter. Bizarrement le garçon de café le héla mais il n'y fit pas attention.

Harry avait la tête prête à éclater et se demandait si Voldemort n'était pas à proximité quand un hurluberlu se pointa devant lui en lui réclamant l'immeeeeeense honneur de lui serrer la main. Il allait lui répondre vertement quand une douleur atroce rayonna dans tout son corps à partir de son bras et de sa cicatrice.

Son hurlement se perdit dans un long tuyau noir très serré. Fou de douleur il se débattit et tomba à la renverse dans la poussière quand Voldemort le lâcha. Celui-ci se mit à rire et se retint même de danser le tcha-tcha-tcha : il exultait. Harry Potter était à sa merci et cette fois il n'allait pas le louper !

Harry regarda autour de lui avec difficulté, à demi-aveuglé par la douleur. Il était sur une sorte de terrain vague assez marécageux avec un Voldemort version remasterisé complètement explosé de rire. Il sortit sa baguette magique en pensant "Chuis pas dans la merde" et balança un sortilège au hasard...que Voldemort évita de peu. Le mage noir pensa qu'il serait peut-être tant de le tuer et chercha dans ses poches sa baguette magique... qu'il ne trouva pas.

Pendant ce temps, Harry continuait à le bombarder au hasard en visant comme un pied parce qu'il avait perdu ses lunettes.

Voldemort avait mis sa baguette dans sa veste, et il avait oublié ladite veste sur le dossier de la chaise du bar dans lequel il avait pris un café. "Mais pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi des trucs comme ça ?"

Deux secondes après, il fit un vol plané et atterrit dans une marre pleine de boue gluante.

Harry transplana sous les hurlements furieux de Voldemort.

Plus tard, le serveur vit apparaitre devant lui une réincarnation de la créature des marais, couverte de vase collante et nauséabonde et d'algues de la tête aux pieds. Un crapaud aux yeux jaunes et globuleux était même niché sur son épaule droite.

Une fois qu'il eut récupéré sa baguette, Lord Voldemort se nettoya, puis parti dans la rue.

Dix minutes après, les informations télévisées parlaient d'une série d'attentats terroristes qui avaient transformé le cœur de Londres en champ de ruines fumantes.

Fin.

* * *

_Litany_ : C'est très court mais il était censé y avoir une suite. Comme ça fait bientôt deux ans, j'ai préféré finir ainsi… Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plait ! 


End file.
